


Impossible

by Slytherin_Paramour



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Also Chekov is older because of reasons, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, First Time, Hurt Spock, Hurt/Comfort, Jerk Kirk, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Stupid teenage perspectives, T'Enne the amazing twin sister, also Sybok the awesome older brother, just accept it 'kay, seriously she is just there for Spock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Paramour/pseuds/Slytherin_Paramour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well I guess this is it.” Jim’s voice was far too pleased. It unnerved Spock that he seemed so unaffected. </p><p>“This is it?”</p><p>“Well yeah. I mean it was fun Spock. Believe me I never understood what other guys meant by the thrill of the chase but I do now. Its much better when you have to work for it. Very satisfying in the end. But we both got what we wanted so there’s no need to pretend this needs to go on. We’re very different people anyway so it shouldn’t be too difficult. It's not like we were dating.”</p><p>It's not like we were dating. The words crushed Spock and he found it hard to breathe. He couldn’t get enough air into his lungs and his blood was pounding through his veins that he could hear it like a raging river in his ears.</p><p>|| Hiatus, pending rewrite</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Help

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the song Impossible by James Arthur. It definitely covers the whole fic. This is my first fic for Star Trek and I'm still feeling a little unsure about it but hey I'm trying the Kirk approach by leaping without looking. So with that in mind please enjoy the fic.
> 
> No beta so any mistakes are mine and obviously I don't own Star Trek. 
> 
> Thanks again.

The large house was dead silent. The only person still there was doing his best not to exist. The young man with dark hair and deep brown eyes just didn’t have the will to do anything. The bed was the only thing keeping him together and even then his control was faltering spectacularly. Everything had spiraled out of his control and he was helpless to the tide of his emotions.

The betrayal was so consuming. It made him think back on all the months that had led up to this day. Hell he questioned every single second that had led up to this day. Every interaction came to mind tinged with pain now that he knew the true meaning behind it all. It hadn’t been anything like he had thought it was and now here he was feeling the betrayal that tore at him. That ate at him and told him he had been played like a complete and utter fool.

Because Spock Grayson was a complete and utter fool when it came to Jim Kirk.

That was a fact and up until now it hadn’t bothered him. It just was and that fine with him. He had been happy but that was certainly over now. When he was the only one left in his bed with memories of an experience that had happened but hours ago. It shocked him just how good Jim was as an actor. 

 

_“Mmm…Spock…c’mere baby…” Jim pulled Spock up from his knees so he could kiss him. Spock went without complaint and melted into Jim’s embrace almost instantly. Those soft lips that had always driven Spock to distraction were covering his tenderly. They traded kisses and the intensity grew again as Jim slipped a hand in Spock’s hair. That got him a whine for his trouble and he pushed Spock towards the bed._

_They tumbled on the large bed and eventually settled in the center with Spock on his back caged in Jim’s arms. The blond trailed kisses down his neck and Spock relaxed into the pillows as the feather light kisses reached his collarbone. A nip to his collarbone and he released a quiet moan. Jim pulled away only to smirk at him and pull his shirt off. The shirt was tossed aside and then the undone pants were shimmied off slim hips. The grey boxers followed suit._

_Jim’s hands were quick to undress Spock and he assisted by lifting his arms and kicking off his own slacks. Once they were both exposed they fell together again on the bed trading heated kisses and letting hands roam everywhere. Their hips lined up and their cocks slid against each other in a delicious slide. The grinding was becoming more imperative then their kisses and they lost themselves in the sensation._

_Eventually Spock felt like he was going to explode. The tension was absolutely delicious but he wanted something more. He craved to have Jim in him. He wanted to be possessed by the boy with gorgeous blue eyes and a perfect smile. So he let one of his hands reach into his nightstand to pull out a condom and lube. He tossed the items into Jim’s line of sight and the blond immediately stopped grinding their hips to look him in the eyes. With such concern._

_“Are you sure?” He murmured and at Spock’s quick nodded he smiled. A big bright smile that could bring anyone person to their knees before him. “I’ll take care of you Spock…I promise.”_

_Jim took the lube and settled between Spock’s spread legs. He kissed the tip of Spock’s cock and then took the head in his mouth while he covered his fingers in slick. Above him the moans were coming closer together and much louder. He sucked harder and traced the rim before teasing the tip of his finger in. Spock remained relaxed and soon was taking a finger easily despite it being his first time. One finger became two and two became three._

_The dark haired boy was shaking as his body was pleasured to the point where the delicious tension was becoming painful. He needed to feel Jim before he fell apart so completely that no one would ever be able to put him back together._

_“Please…Jim please…”_

_The fingers retreated immediately and the sound of the condom foil being torn filled the quiet room. Jim quickly rolled the condom on and too himself in hand. The tip was lined up to Spock’s entrance and he nodded at Spock_ _before slowly pushing in. He went slowly for both their sakes and then didn’t move while Spock adjusted to the feeling._

_Spock pulled Jim down for a kiss and pushed his hips up. That was all the signal the blond needed before he started moving and kept the pace just above torturous but not by much. Like all the times before though when they began to kiss it became increasingly heated until they were devouring each other and slamming their hips together._

_Moans and groans filled the room as they moved closer to the edge. Jim wrapped a hand around Spock and began to pump him in time. A couple strokes and Spock was frozen. His eyes hooded and lips parted as he came in streaks between them. His muscles clenched around Jim and took him with him. Jim collapsed atop him a couple seconds after his climax._

_“That was amazing.” He muttered against Spock’s lips before rolling off the boy only to take him into his arms. They stayed close together and enjoyed the afterglow until they couldn’t stand being sticky and sweaty._

_Two separate showers later and they were back in the bed with the sheets on the floor as they snuggled on the clean pillows._

 

Jim had done everything with such care. Or so it had seemed. All the tender kisses and teasing touches had simply been his way of seducing Spock. Of luring him in so that when Spock finally said he was ready Jim could just swoop in and take all of him. Something he had done so easily as breathing.

What made the situation all the worse was the wake up.

 

_They had fallen asleep and when Spock had felt cold he realized it was because he was suddenly alone in the bed. He sat up and looked for Jim in his room. The other boy was picking up his clothes and dressing slowly. His movements were slow and languid. The air of satisfaction that surrounded him filled the entire room. Spock frowned as he finished dressing._

_“Well I guess this is it.” Jim’s voice was far too pleased. It unnerved Spock that he seemed so unaffected._

_“This is it?”_

_“Well yeah. I mean it was fun Spock. Believe me I never understood what other guys meant by the thrill of the chase but I do now. It’s much better when you have to work for it. Very satisfying in the end. But we both got what we wanted so there’s no need to pretend this needs to go on. We’re very different people anyway so it shouldn’t be too difficult. It’s not like we were dating.”_

It’s not like we were dating. _The words crushed Spock and he found it hard to breathe. He couldn’t get enough air into his lungs and his blood was pounding through his veins that he could hear it like a raging river in his ears. After all he had been under the impression that he’d just given his virginity to his boyfriend but they_ hadn’t _been dating. It had sure seemed like it._

_“Jim—”_

_“So no harsh feelings. We can totally still be friends and hang out. That shouldn’t be a problem in the slightest. I’m gonna go now. Bye Spock.” Then Jim Kirk was sweeping out of his room and he heard the distant sound of the front door slamming shut. The purr of the bike’s engine as Jim high tailed it out of there._

_“—I thought we were.” The words left his mouth quietly and he bit his lip. The need to control his emotions was strong and he took deep breathes. Tried to calm himself before he lost what little he had left. He sunk back into the bed and buried his face in a pillow. The urge to scream was barely suppressed._

He can’t stand to be alone anymore. His emotions are tearing at him and his mind wants to torment him by reliving every moment. He reaches for the black iPhone on the nightstand and opens the messages app. He scrolls past Jim’s name to T’Enne’s and types one word to his sister.

_Help._


	2. Chapter One: The Name's Jim. Jim Kirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the beginning of their story. Its a filler chapter but it sets up some important things to remember for the future. I'm already outlining the next chapter and hopefully I'll have that up this coming weekend if my schedule allows for it. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments! They were part of the reason why I managed to put this together so quickly. 
> 
> Still don't own Star Trek and again no beta so mistakes are mine.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The movers hauled in the final set of boxes into the new house of the Grayson family. The house was large and in a well to do neighborhood. The exact kind of place where Amanda’s children would feel right at home because they were all like Sarek in that way. Her husband had always insisted that they live comfortably and Amanda did not mind if it made her husband happy.

She paid the movers before shutting the door to the house and leaning against it. The house was huge and it would take a couple days to fully furnish and feel like home. While she was tempted to simply call an interior designer she took pride in how she kept her household so she would do it herself. It wasn’t that big of a hassle and her children would take care of their own rooms which would save her hours.

“Sybok! Spock! T’Enne! Come down and get your boxes. I want your rooms livable by dinner!” She called and eventually she was able to hear three set of steps making their way to her. Her sons quickly grabbed two boxes each and headed back up the steps while T’Enne lingered on the large staircase. The moment her brothers were gone she made her way to her mother.

“Mother, I think that Spock isn’t too keen on being here. I know it’s a good change of scenery after what happened with _them_ but still. He isn’t happy here either. I don’t know what to do. He won’t talk to me.” T’Enne murmured and pushed her dark hair behind an ear. Her daughter was a beautiful young girl with a slim tall figure and warm chocolate brown eyes. She had high cheekbones and cupid bow lips that were a light pink. Amanda could see what she shared with Spock. The twins were so alike in appearance.

“I know T’Enne but that was the point of this. He’ll grow to be happy here or he’ll survive until you graduate in two years. You’re juniors now so all you have to do is get past this year and the next. I know you can both do it. He’ll come around eventually but first we must give him time and space. He needs air to breathe honey.”

“I know I know. I just worry about him because you know how he is. If he had it his way he would be an unemotional computer. It’s a terrible way to cope but I don’t know if anything would be better. I’ll try not to pry.” She promised and Amanda smiled at her.

“Good, now go set up your room and I’ll see you at dinner. Your father is bringing us take out from the Riverside pasta house.” Her daughter grinned and grabbed many of her tote bags to haul up to her room.

~~

Spock finished putting the sheets on his bed while his sister set up his bookcase in the order he liked to see his books. She set down the typed up list once all the books were in their appropriate spot and made her way over to him where he sat on the edge of his bed. He looked up at her worried face and fought the urge to roll his eyes. He was starting to tire of her continuous worry. Spock was not about to fall apart like some girl. He was better than that.

She sighed and sat down beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder and just stared at the blank wall in front of them. He waited for her to eventually say something that was supposed to inspire him to try and live his life. Some nonsense like that because all those articles she had googled had told her that’s how she should handle someone going through his situation. He hated that kind of attitude. He did not need anyone’s help. Not even hers.

“We start school two days from now and we’re going to be Juniors Spock! Juniors! I’ve been waiting for this since I realized that being a Junior had many benefits.” Her voice was quiet and it amused him. At least she had stopped with the ‘helpful’ tips.

“I am aware T’Enne. I believe you once told me and I quote ‘Once we’re Juniors we can fuck around and then blame the freshman without any issues and also we can leave campus without sneaking out.’”

“Oh my god…you said fuck. I feel so proud of you big brother.”

“I merely was repeating what you previously told me. I myself would not say something like that without good reason. I do not use language like that.”

“Oh I’m aware of that Spock.” She teased.

“Regardless of the benefits you insist our class has I would like to point out that I am not interested in returning to school.”

“Spock you can’t think that it’s going to be just as bad here as it was there T’Pring—”

“Do not say her name and do not mention _him_ T’Enne. I have had enough with the two of them. I will not have my twin sister remind of that entire situation.” His voice was cold as it interrupted hers. His sister shifted away from him to get a good look at him. She frowned and stood up.

“You know, I get it especially because it involved me just as much but…I at least try to pretend that I’m getting over it. I’m making an effort and you aren’t yet I’m expected to keep quiet. I’m supposed to just sit back and let you be unhappy because everyone thinks that is what we should do. It’s stupid Spock but if that’s how you truly want it then I’ll stop making an effort. Drown in the misery if it makes you feel better.”

Complaints about him aside she kissed his cheek and quietly shut the door behind her.

Spock let out a quiet sigh in the privacy of his room and tried to think positive. In two days he would be back in school. He would get assignments to work on. The distraction provided would help him that much he knew but until then he wanted his privacy. That in mind he stood and looked his door before he began meditating.

~~

Starfleet Academy was the best school in the entire general area. Every student there was talented in some aspect or other. It was going to actually challenge Spock and that was a great prospect. He really wanted the distraction.

The Academy loomed ahead of them and he could already students milling around all over the campus. People reading or studying from the Academy provided PADDs while others talking with friends or kissing significant others. It was still high school at its very core but he could see there was something different about this crowd of people. It was so unlike the Science Academy and he was thankful for that.

His sister parked their new car, a shiny new black BMW provided by their father, and checked her hair in the rearview mirror one more time before grinning at him.

“Excited?”                        

“More than I care to admit.”

“Well we should get going. Need to find all our classes and wow people with our ridiculous test scores.” She grabbed her bag and got out of the car. Just as he was about to open his door the roar of motorcycle came from behind him. He stayed put as the young man parked his bike.

Spock got out of the car and found the bluest eyes he’d ever seen watching. The young man was blonde and blue eyed with a face straight out of some romcom that at least had a good looking cast to retell the same old story. Those blue eyes looked him up and down before a smirk graced the other boy’s lips.

“The name’s Jim. Jim Kirk.”

 


	3. Chapter Two: Calculus Does Not Equal Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long since I've written for this story so I'm sorry about that. I have the usual excuses of school and procrastination. Hopefully I'll get better with this updating business but no promises. I needed to write a bit of a filler to move the story along so just keep that in mind. Things will move along from this chapter forward.
> 
> Thank you for reading in advance!

“The name’s Jim. Jim Kirk.”

The blond’s voice was playful and before Spock had an opportunity to say anything someone was calling the boy’s name. He smiled apologetically at Spock before rushing off to whoever had called him away. Spock watched him go and wondered if he would see him again. The school was large and the honors classes hardly got together with the normal classes. It was unlikely that he would meet him again unless they somehow shared a class.

T’Enne rounded the car and punched him in the arm before proceeding to drag into the school.

“He’s cute. Maybe you should find him later.”

“I do not think that is a good idea. I know nothing about him apart from his name.”

“Well that’s why you ask the guy to lunch. So you can find out more about him.” Her tone is one generally used on children when they need help understanding something. He doesn’t protest at the condescension being far too used to it.

~~

His first class of the day was AP Chem. There was a large periodic table hung in the back and various projects and posters littered around the room. On empty lab stations and within cupboards with glass doors. The white boards at the front of the class were white and wordless. Above the boards were clippings tacked to the wall. The lab station at the very front of the room was littered with books and worksheets. There were sports bags sitting in piles by the door. 

The classroom was crowded as Spock walked in and looked around to take the room in. There were few seats left available so he took one in the second row in the center of the room. The teacher walked around the room with his cell phone in hand. Unlike any other teacher Spock had ever seen the man took attendance via his phone and asked his new students without pause, “Have you taken another AP science? Did you pass? The test not the class.”

The first couple of people on the attendance roster answered the questions nervously and it was strangely amusing to watch. Back at the Science Academy the students were far too uptight to display an emotion, much less nervousness. That would be unbecoming.

Once the attendance had been taken and the TAs were passing out handouts; the teacher made his way to the front of the room. He commanded their attention without trying and explained how this science class would work. He went into detail about how they would have to focus to get through everything he had planned. The process of learning everything to be able to pass the test at the very end of the year.

The man had an accent that seemed to be distracting half the students there and yet it didn’t faze Spock. He just listened to everything and took mental notes on what was decidedly very important. By the time the bell had rung and everyone had managed to push through the door he made his way to his next class, another AP course.

What followed was an entire hour of his AP US History teacher talking about the course and its history. The man was excitable and his voice went up on the decibel scale with every passing minute. It was decidedly not what Spock was expecting. All these teachers so far were either far too animated or too distant. The students were much the same and that had him in a perpetual state of shock.

The rest of his classes passed in the same manner until lunch came around and his sister met him at the car. She was carrying a stack of books in one arm and her bag in the other. She set her books on the top of the car and unlocked the car. They slid in at the same time and tossed their things into the BMW’s back seat.

“It’s scary how animated everyone is here. Everyone seems to actually have a personality. I don’t know how to feel about it.” T’Enne murmured as she pulled out of the parking spot and drove towards their agreed upon lunch spot.

“I must agree. It is quite different from the Science Academy. My science teacher put as much effort into explaining the course as Williams ever did.” Spock looked out the window and watched the town go by. It was by no means a small town but it certainly felt that way at times.

“My teacher is the complete opposite. You should’ve taken AP Bio instead of Chem.”

“And be stuck doing labs late at night with you again? I think not T’Enne.”

“That was one time.”

~~

When they returned to campus they arrived just in time for the bell to ring signaling the next period. The siblings took off to their shared calculus class and snagged desks towards the front of the room. The classroom was decorated with superhero posters and some corny math jokes scattered across the room. The teacher’s area in the corner of the room looked like a comic book store had puked all over it.

Their teacher, Mrs. Green, was dressed in a dress and stiletto heels. Her blonde hair was done up in a twist and it was hard to reconcile the comic book lover with the serious looking woman. The entire room was quiet as she went about explaining her rules.

“I do not tolerate tardiness. There is a lot to get through in this course and if you are late then you will have missed precious information that could be the deciding factor between a fail or a pass on a chapter test. I keep my door locked at all times. If you are on time you will know that I let everyone in at the same time. If you are late then you will wait until I open the door for you. Do not be late.”

The moment she finished speaking there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Green turned to the class with an annoyed look. She proceeded to the door and pushed it open for the student on the other side. The young man was wearing a leather jacket with his backpack slung over one shoulder and carrying a drink from a fast-food place.

“Mr. Kirk, you should know better than to be late to my class.”

The young man who Spock now remembered from earlier simply grinned at his teacher and took a seat in the back of the class.

“You know I try my best Mrs. Green but sometimes the traffic doesn’t work with my bike and I’m late.”

“Well, endeavor not to do so again in the future Mr. Kirk.”

From there on the teacher finished up her rules and immediately started passing out a quiz. The reasoning being that she wanted to know how much her class actually knew based on their previous year of math.

Spock looked down at the paper and immediately began to work out the problems in his head. The numbers had always made sense to him and within a couple minutes he was checking over his answers. He looked around the room and found most of his classmates glaring at their papers, looking around the room as if hoping to find the answer on the ceiling, or writing out something only to cross it out seconds later.

He stood from his seat and made his way to the teacher’s desk. As soon as his paper was down there was one immediately on top of it. He looked over to see a grinning Jim Kirk.

“Fancy meeting you here. Do you come by often?” The blond teased and Spock pushed past him to his seat. He was not about to be flirted with in his math class. The blond passed right by him on his way to his own seat and the brush of his hip with Spock’s arm was completely intentional.

T’Enne raised an eyebrow at him over the exchange before getting up and handing over her quiz. Thankfully the class ended not long after and the twins were making their way back to their car. The school day now done for them both.

“So Jim Kirk…”

“Do not say a word T’Enne.”

His sister pouted all the way home.


	4. Chapter Three: The Chemistry Joke and The Fangirls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another update because I feel awful for not writing in so long and also because my muse is back for this story and I want to make progress with the plot. Hopefully we'll be getting somewhere in the coming weeks.

The days went by in a flurry of homework assignments and dinner parties. Spock was assigned loads of work that had never happened at the Science Academy. Group projects and partner projects. Foreign concepts to him considering he had always preferred to work alone unless he absolutely had to work with another person. That person usually tended to be his sister anyway.

However, two months into school and Spock had become accustomed to not working alone. His science teacher always made labs group efforts and Nyota Uhura had become his permanent partner.

Today she was handling silver nitrate with extreme caution while he checked on the first single replacement reaction they had prepared. It was coming along as expected and he turned back to Nyota with a nod. She nodded back and proceeded to set the silver nitrate down on the lab table.They recorded their results and began working on their next reaction. While Spock preferred silence while working Nyota liked to chat about little things to pass the time. He never interrupted her.

“So Gaila was telling me all about Kirk earlier. Apparently he was trying to hook up with Carol Marcus behind the bleachers. They weren’t being too careful about it. Honestly though who risks getting in serious trouble for a quickie out on the field. It’s so stupid. Anyway they were halfway there when one of the coaches caught them. Now Carol has a completely different class schedule so she can’t even run into Kirk. Serves her right if you ask me.”

Spock began working with the silver nitrate when he registered what Nyota had said.

“Kirk? As in Jim Kirk was having a…quickie? With Carol Marcus?” He put the silver nitrate beaker down and turned to his partner. She nodded and turned to their materials to begin prepping the next reaction.

“Yeah. The one and only Jim Kirk. I’m telling you Spock, he’s such bad news.”

He wrote some details down on his lab report and waited for her to go on as she inevitably would.

“I mean I’ve known him since we were kids and he hasn’t grown up yet. He used to be a good kind of guy but the older we got…he went for older girls and all their _experience_. Nowadays he’s the sort of guy who will have sex with anyone that’s willing. He’s a colossal jerk and he doesn’t care about anyone’s feelings. Girls are stupid though because they all swoon when he smirks at them.”

“He seems to be a typical bad boy. Nothing too unusual.” He says and she snorts in response.

“Spock, what do you know about typical? From what you’ve told me about your old school everyone was the same and by the same you meant future political and or social climbers. What would you know about high school clichés?”

“T’Enne went through a teenage TV drama phase. I had to suffer through it with her.”

“Mmm, well in that case then yes he’s the typical TV bad boy. Except the douchiness is completely real and not some act that’s hiding some angel with a broken heart or something. He’s a jerk and proud.”

“That’s unfortunate for me then. He’s always trying to get my attention in calculus and T’Enne is insisting that he’s interested in me. She finds it cute.” He mutters and looks away from the reaction to Nyota at her quiet gasp.

“Kirk? He flirts with you? Whoa…the last time he flirted with a guy was probably the one time he’s been in an actual serious relationship. This is major gossip fodder. How is it that people aren’t already talking about this? Because as much as I hate to admit this anything that pertains to his love life is interesting if only for the major train wreck it usually is.”

“I would not call it flirting; more like teasing which is more than likely why our classmates have not been gossiping about it. It is quite subtle unless you are paying true attention to it. I am surprised he even manages it. From everything you have told me Nyota he does not seem like the type to be subtle.”

“He’s not and I’m going to be watching. I need to see this for myself.”

~~

Nyota’s opportunity to observe Jim’s interactions with Spock came sooner than either of them expected. Jim came around to their table on the quad with his group of friends. T’Enne and McCoy immediately began talking as did the rest of the group. Jim was simply looking at Spock with his customary smirk. Spock looked up from his equations and nodded at Jim. That action seemed to break a dam and Jim began talking.

“So Spock I hear you’re taking chemistry. It’s a good subject because you know…it’s chemistry. I think you and I would be great chemistry partners. We cancel each other out like electrons and protons you know. It’s sad that we aren’t but it’s too late for me to switch out of physics.”

 Spock tilted his head with a confused expression. His brown eyes were amused and his lips slightly parted but regardless of that he was confused. Protons and electrons? That was what Jim had come up with to describe them? He did not quite see it himself.

“It is a pity.” He murmured and Jim nodded enthusiastically.

“Definitely but hey we’re all juniors here. Maybe next year we can be lab partners Spock. It’ll be fun Spock. I promise. I still have to take biology and I know for a fact that we get to pick partners in that class. I’ll do _all the hard stuff_ for you.” Jim finished with a wink just for Spock. It really was amusing to watch Jim Kirk try and charm him with school work. He didn’t know a thing about Spock.

“I’ll have you know that Spock is my lab partner until we graduate Kirk so back off.” Nyota cut in and Jim turned to her with a surprised expression. Clearly he had forgotten that he wasn’t alone with Spock and their friends were all around them. Watching him with Spock now.

“I’ll fight you for him Uhura. He’s totally worth it.” Jim had been confident up until that point. The moment he realized what he said he started blushing and stuttering. “I…mean..as a…you know la-lab pa-partner. Yeah…”

Nyota nodded at him with an unconvinced expression and looked away. Jim’s attempts at flirting with Spock ended there and he nodded at everyone before taking off towards another table. Spock watched him melt into the crowd of jocks and didn’t turn around until Nyota cleared her throat.

“Right, I have no idea how I never noticed that. It is so obvious that he is into you but Spock, he doesn’t know anything about you. He’s trying to woo you with chemistry jokes which by the way are really lame. I have never seen him like this Spock. Not even with the other guy. This is completely new.”

“So basically Spock is the love of his high school life?” T’Enne asks and Nyota nods with a small smile. His sister elbows him and Spock fights the urge to roll his eyes.

“Can I go back to my equations now?” The girls wave him off and continue to talk about the new _development._ He tunes them out completely.

~~

In calculus that afternoon Jim is decidedly more quiet and only makes one crack at Spock before returning to his seat. Spock doesn’t think much of it since Jim embarrassed himself earlier at lunch.

~~

The days went by though and Jim didn’t approach Spock too often. The entire school now seemed to know that they were some kind of item even when they rarely spoke to each other and Spock suddenly had a whole new load of fangirls. Girls who thought that Jim and he made a cute couple and when were they going to announce they were dating and did he agree Jim was an amazing kisser. It was all quite scary.

It went from questions said right to his face to posters appearing all over campus. Polls being taken about whether people thought Spirk was the ship of ships on campus. Spirk of course being their horrible couple name. A cringe worthy mix of their names. Spock and Kirk. To be fair though they could have ended up with something like Jock or Kock as T’Enne liked to remind him.

“Jim and I are not dating and yet people know all about our supposed dates. He has apparently taken me to the lake and we skinny dipped while we were there. I also apparently wear his leather jacket on dates because I pretend to be cold.” Spock spoke up from his place at his desk. T’Enne and Nyota were on the floor working on the display of Spock and Nyota’s chemistry project.

“That is pretty tame in comparison to what I heard earlier today. Apparently you and him get up to it just about anywhere. Reports say he was giving you a blowjob in the locker room, which makes no sense since you don’t even have PE.” T’Enne muttered and pasted another article clip artistically on the display board.

“I just do not understand why our classmates insist on these obvious rumors. They are obvious rumors too. I have not spoken to Jim for almost a week now. How they can come up with nonsense like that is beyond me.”

“Well Spock it’s simple. You two are the new thing at our school and everyone likes the sound of it. They’ll make things up as long as it’s fun and then when something comes along that is more interesting it’ll stop. Everything at our school is a fad. It ends quickly enough when it isn’t that original anymore.”

“I find that hard to believe.” He answered and was met with tinkling laughter.

~~

It started with Jim approaching him during lunch. Right at the beginning of lunch when people were rushing off campus and not really paying attention to what was going on the quad. In hind sight it was a very smart move.

“Spock, hey. I was wondering if we could talk. Possibly alone since you know it’s kind of important. People think we’re dating so it won’t be weird or anything. Well, no more than usual. We could go out to lunch if you like. There’s still time.” The words left the blond’s mouth in a rush that Spock barely caught. He nodded and gathered his things.

“We can go out to lunch.” He stood from his seat and glared at his friends to keep them from saying anything.

“Great! I have my bike. I hope you don’t mind that too much.”

“As long as I have a helmet it will be alright.”

They walked away in awkward silence and were almost at the school gates when some girls began yelling. Pointing in their direction and practically jumping up and down in excitement. They turned to each other and frowned before making a quick exit through the gates as they flashed their ID’s at the supervisors.

“Well that was definitely not my intention. I didn’t want anyone to notice us leave. Sorry.” Jim sighed and led the way to his bike. He passed the single helmet and got onto his bike with practiced ease. Spock eyed the bike and the helmet now in his hands with unease. Despite his earlier easy agreement now he was reconsidering. “Get on. I promise I don’t drive like a maniac. You’ll be perfectly safe with me.”

Spock put on both the straps of his backpack on before slipping the helmet on and climbing on behind Jim. He loosely wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist and then the bike was being revved.

“Hold on!” Jim called happily and then they were zooming out of the lot in plain view of the people watching through the gates. Spock had never clutched anyone as tightly as he was clutching Jim in his entire life.

He might die on this lunch trip and never hear what Jim had to say.

 

 


End file.
